Bellringer
by IoriTenshi
Summary: Just Read It


Fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki walked into the Ninja Academy for his first and last day. He was early and the academy yard was empty. Seeing nothing else to do he walked over to a tree and got out one of his family scrolls he got from the old man. The scroll was the basics his family taijutsu, The Rising Phoenix.

The Rising Phoenix style focuses on throws, counters, hand thrust, and powerful popup attacks. When using The Rising Phoenix style, plant your feet on the ground at level with your shoulders with your dominant foot (Striking Talon) to the back by two inches and your non dominant foot (Revenging Talon) an inch behind your shoulder. Your non dominant hand palmed with the knuckles in (Closed beak), at the bottom of the front of your ribcage and your dominant hand (Open Beak) open at chin height with the fingers spread for grabbing and catching.

The first attack of the first kata is The Hatching Phoenix. This is a counter attack used on rushing opponents. Once the target is in range kick up and out with the back foot. This is called a popup kick. With the opponent in the air use the beak hand to grab the opponents' hair. (Your leg should land in front of you.)Hit your target in the abdomen then twice in the face with the Closed Talon. After the second face hit pull forward and let go while bringing the Revenging Talon up and into the chin.

Naruto had learned this move long ago but still liked reading over old moves. Hearing a noise Naruto looked around to see that the yard had field up. He could see an, Inuzuka, an Aburame, a Nara, an Uchiha, and a Hyuga. The noise he had heard was the starting bell and everyone was going in. 'Well time to start my career.'

Room 302

Iruka looked at his students as they came in. He had taught them since they were 12 and today they would become ninja. Looking down he glanced over the team rosters to make sure he had them memorized right.

"Excuse me Umino-san."

Looking up Iruka came face to face with a Cat masked ANBU.

"How can I help you Neko-san."

"The Hokage sent me with this. You'll be having a new student and the teams have been changed."

"But that means there'll be 67 students and a team will be uneven."

"I'm just the deliverer, so read the message. Goodbye Umino-san."

'Ok let's see what the Hokage has to say.'

"**Hello Iruka.**

**A new student will be joining you today for the team selections. He goes by the name Abhorsen and due to who he is he has been privately taught so that he could learn his family jutsu to the fullest. He was also taught all the materials a shinobi needs to know. I personally tested and passed him.**

**Now to the matter of the uneven team, after much contemplating I have decided that Sakura Haruno shall go into the Med-nin program because of her smarts and chakra control. Have her hand in her head and tell her to report to the hospital at six tomorrow morning.**

**Some of the teams have been arranged into non specialized teams.**

**Your Hokage,**

**Sarutobi Namikaze.**

'Hmm I wonder what this Abhorsen looks like.'

"Ok class settle down I've got some announcements. We have a new student who will be graduating with you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the class erupted into noise, but the voice of a pink haired banshee sounded through it all.

"What do you mean? We had to go through six years of training and then this guy can just waltz in on the final day." "**SHUT UP SAKURA**"

Irukas' head shrunk down from the monster head jutsu then continued where he left off. "Now the reason for this is because of his family. He is an orphan so he had to be specially trained by those who knew of his family arts."

Now this does create a problem, because he is joining us one of the teams would have four people which cannot be done and the Hokage has decided to remove the weakest one of you from the combat ninja program."

"Ha hear that Ino-pig you go bye-bye."

"Actually Sakura it is you that has been chosen to leave. You have been ordered by the Hokage to be put into the Med-nin corps."

"But why would he want to put me in with the stupid med-nin when I have perfect chakra control and the best test scores."

"And that is what makes med-nin good at their work. Now you've taken the Loyalty Oath and the Hokage has chosen, so unless you want to commit treason, be at the hospital at six in the morning and report in at the front desk. And a bit of advice, punctuality for med-nin is another mans life. Good luck."

Sakura lowered her head with a dejected look. She would have to go. Treason was jail time then exile for Gennin.

"A ah e excuse me Iruka-s sensei."

"Yes Hinata."

"Someone's knocking at door." _Knock Knock._

"Ah probably our new student, thank you Hinata. Please come in!"

As the door opened they were greeted with a head of yellow hair and blue eyes with sometime of white glowing mark on the forehead.

"Hello I'm Abhorsen, is this room 302."

**AN **Alright done with the first chapter of my first story.

Ok a few things to know: everyone of the Gennin is between 16 and 18 depending on when they started. So they could get better training, this puts them at level with other villages chunin except for experience. They also know more than three jutsu.

The reason for the large amount of graduating students is because after a great catastrophe like the kyubi attack there is a baby boom to make up for the losses. Its human nature.

Any reviews are welcome and please check out my forums.


End file.
